The Adventures Of a Tomboyish Aphrodite Girl
by aurora0914
Summary: "Piper please, it was an honest mistake, believe me!" Jason cried helplessly. "Well, you know what they say! Once a cheater, always a cheater! Besides, I have someone better now" she smirked, and then pulled Nico in for a kiss...
1. Run Away

The giant war is over.

The wedding day is here.

All Rights to Rick Riordan

I wish more people wrote about Nico and Piper- they are SUCH a good pair. And,

thank you all for your reviews, xxx enjoy!

Run Away

Piper

I was walking around camp, thinking about Jason. Let me tell you straight. I'm NOT some love-stricken Aphrodite girl, even though I am her daughter.

Jason had been... a little strange this past week. I meet up with him less, and when I do, he always seems distant. Like, on our last date, he was mostly looking out the window, daydreaming.

What could be the cause of it? I wondered. What could cause Jason not to joke as much around me any more?

I wasn't paying much attention to were I was going, but soon I found myself in the forest. I was about to walk back, when I heard Reyna's voice.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Jason..."

I froze. Why was Reyna here with Jason? Some fear clenched around my heart. I decided to ignore it for a bit.

You see, I'm not the type to eavesdrop, but I dare you not to if YOUR boyfriend was in a secluded random spot in the forest with his other "important" girl. I crept closer, making sure to stay hidden. I needed to see what was happening. I will not assume that he is cheating. I believe in the saying " you are innocent until proven guilty."

I heard kissing noises. Could it be? I was close enough to see what was happening. My eyes didn't prove my ears wrong. There he was, kissing Reyna with all he had.

Tears crept into my eyes. The whole time we were together, (which was quite a few months, mind you) I was just a play toy to him.

Enough. It ends now. I want to say that I went up to Jason, slapped him, and coolly ended the relationship, but sad to say, I didn't have enough guts. I needed to nurse my wounds, so instead of interrupting the scene in front of me, I noiselessly walked away from the guy who cheated on me, breaking my heart in the process.

Not paying any attention to were I was going, I ended up in front of a tree, sobbing into my arms. When my eyes ran out of tears to shed, I ended up staring blankly ahead, wondering if the gods were out to get me.

I didn't hear any footsteps until it was too late.

"Bad day for you, too?" I heard a masculine voice say. I looked up, and I saw the legendary Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I observed Nico farther, taking in his obsidian black hair, coal black eyes, and pale white skin. He looked what I imagined a typical vampire would look like: mysterious and handsome. I looked closer, keeping my surprise masked. He was handsomer than Jason.

He sat next to me. I don't know how long we sat, but soon enough, he spoke. " What is your name?"

"Piper, and I already know yours. It's Nico.", he kept a calm and cool façade.

"Why was it a bad day for you?" I asked, trying to keep up the conversation. His voice soothed me: it was calm, and everything I was not.

He kept silent. As I studied his features, I realized it was a touchy subject. " It's okay, you don't have to answer that."

Instead of nodding, he replied, " It's my sister's birthday".

Sister? I thought the only sister he had was Hazel, and her birthday is in December. It was March.

I just kept quite, sensing the dark atmosphere. Nico just stared ahead, eyes glazed. He seemed so sad, I thought mournfully. How can someone so good looking have such a sad past?

After a few minutes, he asked me, " Why was it a bad day for you?" I hesitated, unsure if I should tell him. I decided I should, since he shared his reason.

" My boyfriend cheated on me. He was my first boyfriend, too." I kept my face neutral, trying to keep the tears at bay. Nico just glanced at me, his expression hardening.

" So your going to let that ruin your life?" I just looked at him incredulously. I thought about what he said. Jason obviously didn't appreciate me enough. Why should I mourn for him?

"Your right." I said, "but I still don't want to face him." I looked at his face. He seemed to be thinking about something. " I want to run away." I told him, my face impassive.

He seemed to have finally made a decision. "Come with me." he said, a light coming in his eyes. " I know this is crazy, since you barely know me, and I barely know you, but run away with me."

I thought about it. What would I have to loose? It was a win-win situation, either way. "Sure," I said, grinning for the first time since seeing Jason.

"I'll run away with you."


	2. Entering the Underworld

The giant war is over.

The wedding day is here.

All Rights to Rick Riordan

I am getting better at this! A chapter in Nico's POV!

Nico

I stood up, grinning at my pretty companion. I had a companion! I still found that hard to believe. On the other hand, though, how will my Dad take it? Will Hades be angry? He was usually angry at everything, I concluded.

"First off," I told her, keeping my voice void of excitement. " You should know that my life is like a ongoing quest. I usually have a hard time finding a nice bed to sleep in. Do you still want to run away with me?" I hoped she would. She was an Aphrodite girl, though, I thought. Most Aphrodite girls hate getting their hands dirty.

"I might be a daughter of Aphrodite," she said, "But that doesn't mean I hate killing monsters," Woah! Did she read my mind? " I have powers like that" she joked with a smirk. I stared at her in amazement.

"Well, I think we should get going." she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"How? " I feigned horror.

"They didn't tell you the powers of the all powerful Hades children?" she just shrugged. I snickered under my breath as I thought about the things yet to come.

"No" she admitted, staring at me curiously. " What powers _do_ you have?"

"Well," I stated proudly, "I'll only tell you this one now. I can shadow travel." I continued, seeing her confused expression." I can travel to anywhere in the world if I want, as long as there are shadows, but it takes utmost concentration. That is how we will travel. I can take up to two people at a time." Piper looked amazed. I smiled, knowing that I was the one she was amazed with.

"So," I murmured, not wanting to waste any time, "Shall we go, my lady?" she took my arm, saying, "We shall, fair sir."

She was actually pretty good at maintaining a British accent. "If I may know, sir, but where are we going?"

" The Underworld." I replied. I enjoyed her terrified expression, being the sadist I am, and stepped into the shadows, focusing on the pit in my stomach, imagining the Underworld.

The world started spinning. I held onto Piper tightly, not risking the chance of letting her go. We fell into the darkness, and the roller-coaster ride started. I was already immune to this, but I winced as I thought what Piper must be going through. It was her first time.

Soon enough, we landed in the Fields of Asphodel. She fell to the ground immediately. I sat next to her, and got her lying down with her head in my lap. I knew from experience that it would help her, so I wasn't really thinking about how awkward the situation was until she was clutching my shirt tightly in her hands. I blushed in embarrassment, but cursed at the fact that I had neither ambrosia or nectar with me.

Around fifteen minutes later, she managed to get up, with my help of course. " You," she panted, "Should have warned me."

I shrugged nonchalantly looking like I didn't care. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To Hades' Palace, here in the underworld. We should walk from here on out. Hades doesn't like visitors much. He hates sudden visitors even more." I told her. She just looked at everything around her in wonder.

I took this moment to really look at her. She had blue eyes... no green... no brown! What colour were her eyes? They kept on changing, like a kaleidoscope, was the only way to describe it. She had beautiful eyes. Scratch that, everything about her was beautiful, once you get past the ripped clothes and such. Why on earth would her boyfriend cheat on her? If I was her boyfriend, a feat I shan't even dare hope about, I'd treat her like the princess she is. What an idiot, that boyfriend of hers.

We finally arrived at the palace. I silently cringed, imagining what Dad' say. Something not very nice, anyway. I took her hand, leading her through the labyrinth of tunnels.

When we finally reached the throne room, I saw Hades looking at us in annoyance. Of course, what how else would he look at us?

" Nico," he glared at me. " What have you done?" I ignored him.

"Dad," I greeted respectfully. Only Percy would anger the gods, and not care, I thought with amusement. " I have found myself a travelling companion. Do you dislike her in any way?" He just glared. I held in a chuckle.

Piper then spoke up. " Your Majesty," he was going to like that, "I sincerely apologize for whatever inconvenience I have caused. May I please travel with Nico? I promise to cause no harm."

Dad grunted. He looked pleased. I looked at Piper in amazement. She was born to do this. She caught my gaze and winked. "You have a way with words, even without charmspeak, daughter of Aphrodite. Fine I will allow you to travel with my son. But if I catch you with any other men, you will never reach Elysium." His threat sounded sincere, and I knew that Dad never joked, or took jokes well. I speak from experience, of course.

"Of course, your majesty. We will take our leave now, if we may." Dad grunted, and I took that as a yes.

"Come on," I whispered. "Let me show you the princes' chambers." She giggled in mirth.

I lead her out of there, to my room. There was another room next to mine, but I decided to take no chances. "We will sleep here!" I commanded jokingly.

"Yes, my prince," she whispered in my ear. What was she trying to do? I shivered, but not from cold.

"Sorry that we have to share a bed. I can sleep on the floor, if you want."

"No, no. I can sleep on a bed with you. Who am I to make the prince of the dead sleep on the floor?" Her eyes twinkled joyously. She was in a way better mood than before, but then again, so am I.

My room was big, and embedded with bronze and jewels. There was a huge bed in the middle, were I usually sleep.

Piper slumped in it quickly, but not before murmuring "Good night."

"Good night, my princess," I whispered. I don't think she heard me.


End file.
